


Sunlight in the Hidden Core

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dreams, Episode Related, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2005-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And all I thought of heaven before / I find in earth below: / A sunlight in the hidden core / To dim the noonday glow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight in the Hidden Core

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/gifts), [astrea9562](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=astrea9562), [fromward (from)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/from/gifts), [acampbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acampbell/gifts), [Thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thamiris).



> There are some potentially disturbing images and kinkiness in this story, which follows the "Scare" episode. The title and summary came from George William Russell's poem "A New World." The main characters belong to people who possess much more money and power than I do. [](http://neverbeen2spain.livejournal.com/profile)[**neverbeen2spain**](http://neverbeen2spain.livejournal.com/) ruled as my beta; any mistakes are mine alone. Feedback will be received with much gratitude and appreciation.

Lex dreams of Clark's body, of golden lines and planes spread out before him like fresh, sun-swept fields awaiting seed. As he sleeps, Lex's hands curl around his cock, the imagined handle of a plow, hard and rising to the task. His toes flex into the mattress as if it's soft, yielding soil, and his mouth opens, expelling air as if his lungs control the wind outside.

In his dreams, Lex has become the farmer, but Clark is still the virgin. When Lex pushes forward, hand tightly guiding the plow, the fertile soil is overturned, crumbling, stamped darkly by Lex's footprints, with its formerly hidden richness open to the air. He runs his hand through the dirt, and once he returns it to the plow, worms slither around his fingers.

Lex awakens, sweating and inexplicably horrified, unable to recall more than fragments of his dream. He guesses himself lucky for that after his earlier, drug-induced nightmares. Realizing his hand and cock are slick with come, he sits up and reaches for a tissue.

As he wipes between his thighs, moonlight and a quietly cleared throat reveal Clark in Lex's bedroom, where few have maintained such innocence. Outlined in light, Clark could be an illusion.

"Clark? It's -- it's late. What are you doing here?" Lex fumbles through the greeting. Shock immobilizes him; he can't even move to pull the kicked-off covers over his naked body, and the tissue falls from his hand. Open eyes aren't enough preparation for the sight of Clark here, now.

Clark stands tall next to the bed and says, "Lex. Lex, I want to tell you."

Clark awkwardly peels off his farmer's clothes and murmurs, "Lex, I want to know you."

Clark climbs up to kneel beside Lex and whispers, "Lex, I want to touch you."

His hands scoop up Lex's empty fist as though cupping water from a fountain. He draws Lex's hand to his mouth and licks it. Shuddering at the feel of Clark's tongue, Lex yanks his hand free.

"Clark." Their names are lush, archetypal paintings, each encompassing a thousand words. But there are simpler words that beg to be used with almost as much need as Clark's mouth, red and full, did in the lab and does now in a way Lex can feel as Clark's lips press against his for a bare, endless second. "Clark, this isn't real. I don't know what's happening, but it isn't real. It isn't what you want."

"Yes, it is." Clark twists sideways again to sweep his tongue across Lex's mouth. "I told you that already."

Lex edges a few inches from him and says cautiously, "Maybe you did, but you haven't told me why. Why now, after everything?"

"'Everything' is why I'm here." His tone sounds gentle, sincere. "Lex, you took a big risk today injecting yourself with the vaccine. Knowing it could kill you, you were willing to make a sacrifice to save other people."

"So were you," Lex interrupts. The picture that his thoughts created in the lab of Clark, spread on a table open and ready for Lex's use, flashes through his brain again. He rejects it with as much force now as he had then.

"It's not the same, and you know it. You've never doubted my intentions, but I didn't return the favor. I forgot how good you could be." Clark trails his fingers up Lex's chest until they curve easily around his chin.

Trying not to lean into that, Lex snorts. "I'm good at many things. That doesn't mean the word fits me as a whole."

"You wouldn't be human if you were perfect," Clark says, his voice deepening as he straddles Lex, his legs bracing Lex's thighs and ass pressing firmly just above Lex's knees. "Not even I am."

"Which?" Lex spreads his palms against Clark's chest to force him away. He may as well be trying to move the earth.

"You tell me." But Clark doesn't wait for a response. He takes Lex's mouth again, holding Lex's arms and urging Lex down to lie beneath him on the bed.

Lex hisses through his teeth, through the kiss. It's warm and wet, and his struggle is half-hearted at best. He can't help wanting Clark any more than he can help wanting to breathe. Clark gave him breath once, spread his lips and replanted life inside Lex. Lex wants that again; he wants it all. His mind rebels at that with fleeting images of broken ground, images he can't fit into anything understandable. He needs the words to explain these pictures, but they won't come. His lungs are seizing. Lex gasps the one word he does still have. " _Clark_."

Clark jerks back, bracing himself above Lex. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

Lex is dizzy, and his cock is hard, and the skin along his arms where Clark was clutching him tingles with something that might be pain if his neural pathways could process anything. He says slowly, "I'm fine, Clark, but I'm still confused."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" That's not one of the myriad responses Lex was expecting. "My confusion isn't abating."

"It'll probably get worse before it gets better," Clark says wryly and lowers himself back down.

"Tell me." Lex is not even sure, himself, what he means. He can't see Clark's eyes, but he can feel Clark's body. Clark's chest is a dangerously sweet weight on Lex's. Clark's legs rest heavily on his, too. And Clark's cock is hard and nudging Lex's, which stiffens more with each contact. Clark's hands, though, are somehow the most erotic of all, lightly sliding up Lex's arms and shoulders to bracket Lex's face while Clark's elbows steady him.

"I'm not exactly straight." Moving his right hand, Clark traces his thumb over Lex's mouth.

It tastes saltier than Lex might have guessed, and he shuts out idioms about the source of decent people. He bites the tip. "I was getting that impression. Is that all?"

Clark pushes his thumb inside, across Lex's tongue, and waits. Lex bites again. When Clark arches, his cock rubs Lex's.

Lex bites one more time, harder. Deeply bitten or not, Clark's skin doesn't rupture and spill blood over Lex's tongue; Clark's cock is verging on that, though. It's hot and full as Lex gets his left hand between them to clasp it. Clark thrusts into Lex's hand and mouth. Lex relishes that.

Clark says, between ragged groans, "I'm not exactly human either."

Still jacking Clark's cock but letting his thumb slip free, Lex asks, "How, exactly?"

"I'm --" Moonlight flickers over Clark's face while he tilts his head back, then bends forward until his mouth is close enough for Lex to feel Clark's breath on his own lips. "Lex, can we talk about this later?"

"You brought it up," Lex says but changes tactics. He scrapes his teeth along Clark's jaw. "You also claimed that you want to touch me. Did you feel that?"

"Yes," Clark huffs.

"What about this?" Lex licks the side of Clark's neck.

"God, yes."

"I see. And this?" After a lick to his own palm, Lex grips Clark's cock more tightly and pumps, twisting on each upstroke. His own body continues to appreciate the pressure of Clark's.

" _Of course_ , I feel that," Clark says, sounding strangled. That's also how the sheets look in his fists when Lex glimpses them. "I'm different, not fucking insensate. Are you going to test me all night?"

Lex stops moving. He lets his hands fall to his sides. "I could. Is that what you want?"

Clark drops his head onto Lex's shoulder and sighs. "I didn't come over here tonight to play twenty questions, Lex, and Doctor isn't really my thing."

"All right. So --"

"I meant what I said: I want to tell you the truth about my secrets, about what makes me . . ." Turning his face away, Clark presses his cheek to Lex's skin. "Alien. But for as long as you've wanted to know that, I've also wanted to tell you what makes me normal -- or, at least, relatively normal. I've wanted _you_."

The significant pause and following word startled Lex. Every one after that shakes him and the ground beneath him. He swallows roughly, opening his mouth to ask another question, another dozen questions. He says, "I've wanted you, too. I do, still."

"Yeah?" Clark mumbles, kissing him.

"Yeah." Lex returns the kiss, deeper and longer.

He rolls until Clark is underneath him, closes his fist around Clark's cock, and starts kissing his way down Clark's body. He detours to mouth Clark's nipples and navel, damp with sweat.

Clark writhes, his hard cock wetly bumping Lex's chest, and groans, "Please, Lex."

Exploration will wait. Clark might not, after so long.

"Let me just --" Lex mutters. He shifts to the other side of the bed and stacks two fluffy pillows under his back. A glance at Clark, reclined like sculpted lunar glow beside him on the bed, thickens Lex's voice. "Come here."

He guides Clark to face the headboard and kneel again, to straddle him. Clark clenches his hands around his own thighs as he obeys the direction.

Angling his neck, Lex licks Clark's cock. He empathizes with the shiver coursing through Clark, who moans. Lex grabs Clark's hips and pulls him down. The first real taste Lex gets of Clark's cock, pushing between his lips, reminds him of cashews, salted with just that hint of sweetness. He digs his tongue into the slit. He absorbs one abrupt thrust before Clark slams his hands against Lex's shoulders.

"Ouch," Lex says experimentally.

Clark releases his grasp and smacks his head on the headboard. "Sorry. Again. You startled me."

"Mmm." Feeling snakelike, Lex flicks his tongue over the tip of Clark's cock. "Should I not do that?"

A few additional smacks echo above him. "Please, keep doing it. I'm just going to hold onto this nice headboard while you do."

"Do whatever feels right."

"Right back a-agh!"

Lex chuckles around Clark's cock and swallows the next two inches. He bobs his head shallowly. When he withdraws briefly, Clark groans. Lex just licks his own hands and goes back to sucking. He pumps with one tight hand, guiding Clark's cock in and out of his mouth at a steadily increasing pace. Then he tucks his other hand underneath to cup Clark's balls. His fingers brush over the warm skin while he sucks harder.

"Shit," Clark cries out. The headboard creaks. "Oh, shit!"

No question or strange noise is an incentive to stop, not while Clark is emitting such hot, real noises from deep in his throat. That just makes Lex want to take Clark in deeper, too. If he were willing to stop touching Clark, he would be jerking his own cock. Only displaced air caresses him, but he's so hard that it hurts.

Coiling his tongue around Clark's cock, Lex draws breath through his nose so he can swallow more, until his lips reach his hand.

"Lex, _fuck_ , that's -- your mouth is incredible, so hot. I wish I could see you, I wish --"

Lex eases back leisurely, but sucks him down again fast, and the babbled dirty talk fades into a whine. He sucks and slurps and fucks his mouth with Clark's cock. With his hand twisting behind Clark's balls to knuckle his perineum, Lex thinks that'll nudge Clark over the edge. Then Clark thrusts in _hard_ , and surprises Lex enough that he doesn't keep his teeth covered. He feels them drag along Clark's cock on its way back and forth between his stretched lips.

Clark howls, loud even over what must be the sound of the headboard snapping like the proverbial twig in Clark's hands as he comes into Lex's mouth. Lex coughs. Working his throat, he has to pull off to avoid choking. Clark's cock smears Lex's face, and he licks his lips automatically and swallows the nutty taste.

A chunk of the headboard flies across the room. Lex tilts his head just as Clark collapses, sprawled flat atop Lex, and kisses him thoroughly. While probably learning his own flavor from Lex's mouth, Clark lifts his hips to get his right hand between them, around Lex's cock.

Lex bucks upward but forces himself to pant out, "You don't have to do that."

"I'm doing what feels right," Clark says. Fisting Lex's cock, he plants one kiss after another on Lex's lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and his eyelids.

Lex keeps his eyes closed after that -- squeezes them shut, actually, because Clark's strong, warm hand is jacking him, inexpertly but surely, and he's murmuring a classical L-word in Lex's ear. One press of Clark's thumb on the underside of Lex's cock below the head makes Lex yell Clark's name and come embarrassingly fast and hard, hard enough that his mind whites out the way his vision would've if he had looked directly at the sun.

Blinking and trying to breathe, Lex flops back against the pillows. He tugs one from the stack and pushes it toward Clark.

Clark licks his palm clean before fitting that arm under Lex's neck. He drapes his left arm and leg over Lex as though they were strands of ivy, and lets his head fall onto Lex's chest right above where he has centered his hand.

They're a sticky, wet mess, as if they've been rutting in mud. Lex refuses to think about why he'd rather congeal than go anywhere, but he accepts it as fact anyway.

Exhaling onto Lex's skin, Clark says, "Wow."

"'Wow' is right. That was amazing." Lex licks his lips and hears the pleasure in his own voice. "I'm still not completely sure what made it happen tonight."

Clark shakes his head, his hair brushing Lex's neck and shoulder. The way he says Lex's name is a verbal slug. "Lex, I know you're afraid. I won't lie and tell you I'm not just as scared, but I saw your heart today -- even before, uh, the amazing something that just happened. I also saw it in the plant when you traded yourself to Earl for the hostages three years ago."

"Those were isolated incidents," Lex says. He absently strokes Clark's cheek. "And I'd like to mention again, you could have shown a little more appreciation by actually leaving the plant with your friends."

"I saved your life, just like you saved mine and everybody else's, you jerk." Lex rolls with that second verbal slug until Clark continues. "I owed you more gratitude than you got that night, though."

Then Lex physically moves, far enough to escape contact without falling off his large bed. He loses the battle to keep his voice steady as he says, "So, is that what this was about? Showing me gratitude? Don't sell yourself short, Clark."

"Oh, Jesus, Lex, you know that's not it. I already told you . . . look, there's darkness in all of us."

"True, but --"

"But you're my best friend. I trust you. You've shown me you want to be good, and that's enough for me." Clark's fingertips slide along Lex's back as lightly as dust would. "Maybe it took me longer to remember that than it should have, but I won't forget again."

"That sounds like a threat."

Clark wraps his arms around Lex. "Call it a guarantee. You believe in me, and I believe in you. We'll figure out anything else together."

"Together," Lex repeats softly.

"Yep. We'll have a lot more mind-blowing sex together, too. Now, could you set your alarm? I need to go home before Mom and Dad get up."

They'll also have to deal with Lex's broken headboard. Chuckling helplessly at the situation, Lex leans to reset his wake-up time and grab a handful of tissues. He cleans them both, dropping the tissues near the other on the floor, before hauling the covers over their entwined forms. He settles back into Clark's arms and tucks his hands over Clark's. The warmth of Clark's embrace, and the gentle gusts of his breath on the back of Lex's head and neck, lull him to sleep.

Lex dreams of their bodies, of pale green shoots curling up from a stretch of nurturing ground, drinking in the sunlight. Lex's body is cradled like roots in soil. The vine grows and dances with the wind while Lex unconsciously rocks back into Clark, and the earth adjusts its axis accordingly.

\- end - 


End file.
